The man who can't be moved
by Sabaku no Keiko
Summary: Mac's nearly alone in the office and thinks about Stella. more or less short one-shot. SMacked 3


**Yeah, I haven't been updating in a while. And I'm sorry for that. But we were writing three exams per week because of the upcoming summer holidays and... well... you can think of the rest. so... for my apology (yes, I know. "It's better to seek forgiveness than ask for permission.") I have wrote a few more stories. See, "The man who can't be moved", "A different kind of love story", "Father Taylor Chapter 3", "How I feel Chapters 1+2", "Blinded". So I wasn't completely wasting my time.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The man who can't be moved<strong>_

_Going back to the corner__  
><em>_where i first saw you__  
><em>

Mac sighed as he took of his coat and settled himself down in his desk chair, slowly looking around the half empty lab. It was late on a Friday night, and the night shift had started two hours ago. His friends all had told him to go home, but he couldn't.

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag  
>I'm not gonna move<br>_

He smiled slightly when he saw the little blanket and pillow, silently laying on the couch in his office, remembering the day Stella had given him these and had said: "That you don't have to be cold when you're not going home some nights." And then she had kissed him on his cheek and had went out of the room.

_Got some words on cardboard  
>got your picture in my hand<br>_

Mac then looked over to the office cupboard, which was now all covered in pictures of all the good times with her, making him smile wider. He went over and took one in his hand. The one on the Christmas Eve, when their friends posed as Santa Clause's elves. When they hugged and had kissed the first time, under the mistletoe.

_Saying: If you see this girl can you tell her where i am  
><em>

Wondering where she could be now, hoping that she was okay. That she was having her life moving on, making her not to think about him and his broken heart. He sighed once again, letting all the negative air out of his lungs. He now had to think about how to get through all the lonely night and days.

_Some try to hand me money  
>they don't understand<br>_

He then remembered the first time when his friends had tried to convince him with material things, like cinema visits or a day at the New York Yankee's. He knew they all wanted him to be happy again, but they did it all wrong. They would have done better leaving him and getting over it alone. 'Cause the one who could comfort him wasn't there.

_I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
>I know it makes no sense<br>_

Yes, he was broken hearted. But he didn't want to show. Because then everyone would try to solace him. And that wasn't the comfort he was looking for. It made no sense, but for him it was the only thing to hold onto this world. That she would come back some day.

_what else can i do__  
><em>_and how can i move on__  
><em>_when I'm still in love w__ith you__  
><em>_  
><em>What else could he do as wait? Going on? What if she was coming back and he had another woman. That would break her heart for sure. And he didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to. He couldn't, even if he had wanted to. He was still in love with her, he had given her a special place in his heart, he would give his life for her._  
><em>_  
><em>_Cos if one day you wake up__  
><em>_and find that your missing me__  
><em>

Suddenly Mac walked back to his desk, pushing the voice mail button on his phone, only wanting to hear wanted something from him. Everyone who had phoned him were people who worked in the lab and asked about all kind of things. But one message went into his ears, right into his soul, right into his heart. It was a message from Stella.

_and your heart starts to wonder  
>were on this earth i could be<br>_

"**Hey Mac. I just called to… well, hear your voice. I really miss you, you and your unshakable optimism. And I just wonder… were you could be. I already tried on your cell phone but it just says that your busy. Is everything ****okay? What happened? Do you need something? Okay, I'm sounding like a sitting hen… sorry, I'm just a little bit nervous, okay? I… oh god… just call me when you come back. And I hope your using the blanket and the pillow. You already know my new number, rig****ht? Okay, just call me!" **Mac smiled, imagining her in her desk chair, talking to his voice mail. Kind of funny.

_Thinking maybe you'd come back here  
>to the place that we'd meet<br>_

He pictured her, tapping her fingers on the desk, waiting for him to call her back, even if she should go home already. In this way, she was just like him. But that was just another reason they were in love with each other. Also, Stella was his soul mate. They understood each other without words. They just had to exchange a look. Now he stood there, in the place where they first had met. And he was hoping that she was coming back some day.

_and you'd see me waiting for you  
>on the corner of the street<br>_

Mac walked over to the couch, taking the blanket and laying down on the pillow which had still the smell of Stella all over it. He placed the pillow under his head, the blanket over his legs. Mac turned to turn out the light. Now, that everything was dark, he could rest a bit. Now he made a to-do-list for tomorrow. **Call Stella, solve the c****ase, get some coffee, buy Lucy a birthday present.**

_so I'm not moving__  
><em>_I'm not moving__  
><em>_  
><em>He laid there, staring at the ceiling. Just like every other night he tossed and turned, but couldn't sleep. So he just laid there, thinking about every moment Stella and he had together. Especially the ones where they were alone. But these moments were rare. _  
><em>_  
><em>_Policeman says: Son you can't stay here__  
><em>_I say: There's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day - a month - a year_

Gazing through the night he noticed someone walking in his office. Mac turned on the light and looked up in the eyes of Don, who was standing towards him now.  
>"Hey Mac. You still here?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, I have to work through the night. Paperwork, you know. What about you?"  
>"I… I'm afraid to go home. It's… I still think about Jess and… It's weird, right? I mean, she's dead for over six months and…"<br>"Don. Don! It's okay. I totally understand. I felt that way, too. But remember, running away doesn't solve the problem." Mac said, touching his friend's shoulder. The man just nodded. He then turned around to face his boss' eyes.  
>"Ditto. Even if you're waiting for her to come back."<br>Don walked away, knowing that Mac exactly did that.

_Gotta stand my ground  
>even if it rains or snows<em>

Mac looked out of the window again, barely noticing the gleaming lights of the buildings around him. What he saw was the rain, pouring down the cold glass. It made his eyes water, his gut wrench. That was exactly how the weather had been when he first had seen Stella.

_If sh__e changes her mind__  
><em>_this is the first place she will go__  
><em>_  
><em>And he was hoping that she would come back to him, anywhere, anyhow. Maybe she would move back to New York some day and be with him. So they could both live happily ever after. But now Mac just wished that Stella would walk out of the elevator and tell him to go home.  
>But she didn't.<br>Mac sighed and walked over to his desk, looking at the pile of cold cases laying on it._  
><em>

_People talk about the guy  
>who's waiting in on a girl<em>

Remembering some co-workers who didn't talk about Stella when he was near, only trying to convince him. But Mac knew that they were mumbling behind his back. That he was still waiting for her to come back. Suddenly he wondered if she felt the same, down there in New Orleans.

_There are no holes in his shoes  
>but a big hole in his world<em>

He missed her so much. His heart hurt every time he passed by her former office, where Jo Danville now sat. He sighed every time her name was mentioned or written upon a case file. It was crazy in a way, but when she said she would leave, it had broken his heart. And it had broken his soul. Because Stella had been the only one who really understood him. Who helped him when he was down. Now there was no one. Sure, there were the others: Danny, Lindsay, Don, Adam, Sheldon, Sid… But it wasn't the same. There was a hole in his whole excision.

_And maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
>and maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news<em>

Mac turned on the TV to calm him down a bit, to make him think about other things. While zapping through the shows, he saw something about the CSI in New York and the CSI in New Orleans. He leaned forward to hear the voices better and listened carefully. When Stella's and his name was mentioned he cocked his head to one side. "These two detectives are made for each other. They only can work together to bring the best results. Even if they can lead one lab alone, it would be the best for New York to bring them BACK TOGETHER." The last two words were lighten up on the screen. Mac chuckled a bit nervous and leaned against his desk.

_and you'd come running to the corner  
>cos you'll know it's just for you<em>

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and turned to send this someone away, but stopped instantly when he looked in the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. A woman stood before him, tall, long, curly brown hair, emerald eyes and a smile. Oh, this smile he had missed so much.  
>"Stella?" he asked.<br>She just smiled and put her arms around his shoulders. Even if he couldn't believe it, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Then they leaned their forehead at each other's and looked each other in the eyes.

**Now everything went back to normal. Stella got her job in the CSI back and soon, Mac and her announced their wedding plans to their friends. It was a small wedding, just with the family and closest friends. When they were ****in a case, where St. Basil's was included, they adopted twins, two girls named Theresa and Emily.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own CSI:NY, or the song "The man who can't be moved" from The Script, but the story's all mine!**


End file.
